Wedding Plans
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Alice and Rose help Bella to prepare for her wedding night. Challenge.


**Rose's POV**

I could hear them downstairs and I knew what they were up to. Bella was planning to sleep with Edward once they were married but certain things had to be done beforehand. Namely, Bella needed to get rid of her hymen, there is no way Edward would be able to keep control if she was bleeding. Once that was dealt with though Bella needed to learn how to have sex, because if Edward topped he would probably break her. And lastly, she needed to be properly stretched out and become accustomed to the feel of something inside of her so that Edward wouldn't hurt her.

So my chauvinistic brother had appointed Alice in charge of preparing Bella sexually. Edward had been rather strict with the rules of how this would work. He was to be the first man ever to touch Bella, and only women who were happily married were to be with her, provided they had their husband's permission and Edward had met them beforehand. The first thing Emmett had done when he heard the rules was to give me permission to play with the human, but Alice was actually friend's with Bella so she had taken the job.

So once Edward had been measured Alice set about preparing Bella for someone of his size. Of course none of this would be necessary if Edward would just turn the girl but my brother has always been stubborn.

I was just casually walking through the house with no real destination and it was by complete coincidence that I walked past the kitchen doorway and saw Bella bent over the counter with Alice standing behind her and sliding a pink vibrator in and out of her exposed entrance.

I stopped to appreciate the sight and my sister's obvious lack of expertise for a moment before commenting. "Your doing it wrong." I taunted slightly and both girls turned their heads to look at me.

Alice turned around and Bella turned bright red from embarrassment. "Well if you think you can do any better then be my guest," Alice gestured to the brunette with her wet heat still on display.

I sauntered up to the counter which Bella was still bent over and pulled her up. I spun her around so that she was sitting on the counter with me standing between my legs I took the buzzing object from Alice's hands and raised my eye at her as I noted the size.

"We're working up to something bigger," she explained and I brought it between the brunettes thighs.

Bella moaned and bit her lip as I slid the vibrator between her slick folds. I slowly slid it inside of her and she threw her head back in ecstasy as I worked her over. I brought my lips to her neck and slowly teased the flesh there before moving lower.

I kissed my way across her breast and finally brought her nipple to my mouth. Bella moaned as I sucked on her nipple and cried out in pleasure when I grazed it with my teeth. I repeated the process on her left breast before moving down even lower.

I slid my tongue between her slick folds and moaned as her taste hit my tongue. I circled her clitoris with my tongue and slid one of my fingers inside her along with the vibrator which I was still bringing in and out of her at an increasing speed. With one curl of my finger I hit her G-spot and within seconds she was screaming out her orgasm.

I stood and turned to Alice with a victorious smirk. "And that," I crossed my arms triumphantly. "Is how you please a woman."

Alice glared at me although her heart wasn't in it. "And where did you learn a skill like that?" She asked me, raising her brow in question. "I seriously doubt it was with Emmett seeing as his, equipment, is very different."

"I wasn't _always_ married you know, I did have a life before Emmett." The truth was that women in my time were encouraged to _practice_ with other women so we would be more experienced for our husband's while still remaining virginal, because regardless of what we had or hadn't done, as long as a woman still had her hymen intact on her wedding night she was considered a blushing virgin, provided none of her earlier activities were discovered. But that was a story for another time.

I turned to Bella who seemed to have recovered by this point. "Do you need to rest a bit longer or are you okay to continue?" I asked the blushing human who turned a darker shade of red.

"I," she stuttered. "I could use a drink first but then I'll be fine." Before she had even finished speaking my pixie sister was already handing her a glass of water. With a thankful smile Bella proceeded to drink it down.

"You good?" I asked once she put the glass down.

"Yeah," Bella nodded and I stepped between her legs.

"If you need to be ready to take in a cock," I began slowly trailing my hands up her body. "Starting off with small things is good but slowly using bigger and bigger toys is just going to get tedious." I told her, leaning forward to kiss her neck. Bella moaned and I continued. "I don't even need any toys to stretch you out." And with that said I knelt between her legs.

"Alice, You've got the breasts," I instructed and my little sister moved to take over up top while I focussed my attentions elsewhere. I started by sliding a finger inside her, then moving that up to two, then three. he was still fairly tight but she stretched around me with ease as I added a fourth.

Bella threw her head back and cried out in pleasure at whatever Alice had just done. "This may hurt a bit," I warned before adding my thumb and slowly sliding my hand inside of her.

"Rose!" My sister cried out in warning while I stilled for the human who was biting her lip as her body stretched to accommodate the intrusion. "Bella's human, you'll break her!" She warned but I brushed it off.

"Bella," I spoke calmly and she opened her eyes to view me in response. "The point of this is to stretch you open so you can handle larger things so it will hurt a bit, but if the pain becomes worse than the pleasure, just say the word and I'll stop." I said clearly and she nodded.

"What is the word?" Bella asked breathlessly.

I thought for a minute. "Enough." I finally answered.

"Rose," Alice cut in again. "You are going to break the human!" She insisted again.

I groaned in mild annoyance. "Watch a porno Alice, I've seen humans handle way more that fisting. She'll be fine." And with that I curled my hand into a fist and slowly began to pump it in and out of her.

Originally Bella was biting her lip and the uncomfortable sensation but she soon relaxed and moaned in enjoyment. I looked up to meet Alice's eyes and she took Bella's plump lips in her own.

I was so turned on by watching the girls go at it, especially with Bella's tight, wet heat gripping my hand. Together we worked her into a frenzy and she began bucking her hips, attempting to increase the friction. I halted my rapid thrusts and pulled my hand from her.

Bella whimpered. "Why did you stop?" She asked, disappointed by the loss of stimulation.

"Bella if you wont stay still you will get hurt," I explained, licking her juices from my hand.

Bella groaned at the sight and pulled me into a kiss. I was sick of playing, it was about time I got some pleasure from this too. I quickly stripped off and stood facing Bella. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I wrapped one of mine around hers.

I ground my dripping centre against hers and she returned the act with fervour. Her lips traced my neck before moving down to my breasts. I moaned as she sucked my nipple into her mouth.

"What about me?" Alice protested, upset at being left out.

I exchanged a look with Bella who slid one of her hands up the pixie's skirt. Alice moaned in appreciation and I began thrusting at Bella as my pleasure built. She bucked her hips to increase the friction and we both cried out in pleasure as our orgasms hit.

"I'm not done," Alice complained and I moved to strip her off.

Bella shakily slid off the counter and looked to me. "You take the breasts," she instructed, mimicking me from earlier. "I've got this."

At her words I began sucking and licking Alice's breasts while I watched Bella slowly penetrate her. Copying me, the brunette continued adding fingers until she was fisting her. I was massaging her breasts with my hands when I grazed my teeth across her nipple, causing Alice to scream out her orgasm.

"Fuck!" Bella cried and pulled her hand from the small vampire.

"You okay?" I asked, amused by her recent actions.

Bella was stroking her wrist. "She gripped me really tight and it hurt," the human complained and Alice apologised.

I chuckled, "silly human, try to be more careful next time." I told her, pulling her into a hug and allowing my body temperature to ease the pain in her wrist instead of getting her an ice-pack.

"There will be a next time?" Bella asked excitedly and we both laughed.

"Of course there will," Alice assured her. "We still have a few weeks to prepare you for your wedding night."

This will be a fun few weeks.

* * *

_**Authors Note: So I don't particularly like the end but I hope the rest is okay. I have been taking challenges recently and this one was from the amazing Arial Wolf, again.**_

_**Challenge:**_** Rose walk's in on Bella an Alice in the kitchen then starts criticizing there technique so Alice being practical says if you can do better there you have at it much to Bella's embarrassment but pleasure.**

_**So, did I succeed or not, and why?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
